A Sexy Situation
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: The first time Blaine ever called Kurt sexy and Kurt's reaction to it. Fluff! Enjoy!


**A/N: kinda random but i finally came up with something that used those gold pants from 'Not the Boy Next Door' b/c wow, those pants deserve a story!  
lessthanthree  
Katie**

It caught him off guard the first time he had heard the word pass through his boyfriend's lips in that manner. It had been directed at him, an observation or description of him really, in a positive light. He had never expected nor had he deeply yearned for it. Maybe somewhere deep within, the embodiment of the word was coveted but he had no time to dig that deep these days and he was truly content with the knowledge that it had slipped his grasp. There were far more noble attributes to strive for in life and many of those were achieved by him with no effort or thought at all so why long for something more? No one could be perfect so why sulk over or try desperately for something he could never realize? He had come to this understanding early and had been happier for it. There had been slips here and there but for the most part he had never looked back. He knew who he was and sexy just wasn't in his cards. He never expected Blaine to know better.

They had driven back to his house after his audition for NYADA. His initial high from killing his performance had been severely knocked after Rachel's choke and any desire to celebrate had been put on hold. He had pulled Blaine to his room and while his boyfriend took a seat on his bed, Kurt began to pace back and forth.

"_I just don't get it. I mean, she's Rachel Berry. She's perfect. She's meant for the stage. I can't even imagine what's going through her head right now. I can't even picture New York without her. It wouldn't be right._"

"_Kurt, Kurt, calm down. I know you love her, I do too, but it's going to be okay, KK. She'll pull through. If Rachel Berry is anything, she's a fighter._" Blaine spoke in a comforting tone and on some level Kurt knew he was right but it didn't change the dread he was feeling. His heart was never good at catching up to his head.

"_I'm just so heartbroken for her,_" he responded in somewhat of a plea to be allowed to let his heart beat at its own pace for now. Blaine seemed to understand as the Warbler smiled sadly up at him.

"_I know…..If we're going to be sad though, I think you need to change your pants. Those are just too hot to process anything involving Rachel right now._"

"_Blaine, I'm serious._"

"_So am I. God you're sexy._" The last part was said in almost a whisper as if it was a thought mistakably spoken. Kurt wasn't even sure he had heard it correctly.

"_What?_" He asked timidly, a little frightened by the answer.

"_Oh, it's just that those pants are so tight and god, the way you commanded that stage…It was easily the sexiest thing I've ever seen._" Blaine's voice was sure and his golden eyes held to his the whole time but there was a pink hue spreading across his cheeks. Although, Kurt could hardly comment on his boyfriend's flush when he could feel the heat in his own cheeks.

"_Y-you think I'm sexy_?" He hadn't felt truly shy around Blaine in a while but his bashfulness had definitely returned now. He felt strangely exposed at the thought that maybe the other boy could see something in him that he could not.

"_Of course,_" Blaine answered sincerely. "_It's hard to have sex with someone if you don't find them sexy; there's a lack of necessary blood flow._" Kurt couldn't help but glare at the crude joke. "_What? It's true._"

"_I suppose but…._"

"_But what?_" His golden eyes were wide and caring and they reeled Kurt in.

"_I don't know….I just don't see it,_" he admitted with a defeated sigh sitting down next to Blaine so he would no longer have to look into those piercing eyes. "_I can see it when you call me cute or adorable and even beautiful or gorgeous, although I have to stretch a bit with those. I'm not trying to sound conceded here, it's just those seemed obtainable. Sexy doesn't, especially coming from you after the whole Animal fiasco._" His voice was barely a whisper by the end, embarrassed just by the situation. Blaine was silent for a few moments, seemingly contemplating his words before scooting back against the head board and pulling Kurt with him to cuddle.

"_Well I was being an idiot back then. I put you in an impossible situation and I had no right to judge. Although I will say that even though we got nowhere near sexy at that point, I did think you were pretty adorable. I always thought you were adorable._" He squeezed Kurt tighter before continuing. "_But I see it now. The long legs, the perfectly round and taught ass, the lean torso, the broad shoulders and strong arms, the flushed cheeks, the pale and flawlessly smooth skin, the way you lick those pink little lips, the confidence in who you are and where you stand, it's sexy as hell and it's all you KK._" The words made Kurt flush even more and squirm a little in his boyfriend's grip. He couldn't help the grin the spread across his face though as he leaned up to kiss the Warbler soundly.

"_I think you're pretty sexy too,_" he mumbled coyly against Blaine's lips.

"_Yeah?_" The other replied with a smirk.

"_Yeah._"

He hadn't walked away from that afternoon with an entirely new outlook. It was hard to reverse years of thinking one way in a single conversation, even if said conversation is punctuated with a very passionate make out session. It was a process that they had just started down but with every time the word passed through his boyfriend's lips, whether in a whisper or a growl or a desperate whine, it imprinted further and further into Kurt's being and took away the anxiety that he had somehow associated with the word. He was a little ashamed to admit that his suppression of this quality was from fear of trying and failing and looking like a fool even if he had ample reason to think it. With each time Blaine said it though, the try element was erased more and more, taking that fear with it and leaving him with a sentiment that sexy was not something to strive for it was something that just was. He caught himself feeling sexy at times or not shying away from using it as a way to describe his appearance in a certain outfit. Kurt knew Blaine would never stop there though. He would never stop until Kurt _knew_ he _was_ sexy.


End file.
